


Play Date

by yaoi_yuri_lover_404



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Canon Compliant, Cock Rings, Collars, Daddy Kink, Dd/lb, Desperate Louis, Desperate Sex, Desperate Zayn, Desperation Play, Dom Harry, Dom Liam, Dom/Sub AU, Dom/Sub universe, Dom/sub, Facials, Gay Sex, Golden shower, Grinding, I low key got this idea from a pervy dream I had, I'm Going to Hell, Kinda, M/M, Omorashi, Panties, Piss, Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, Sub Louis, Sub Zayn, Vibrating Butt Plugs, Watersports, Wetting, a bit - Freeform, because of this fic, bladder desperation, collaring, cross dressing, he exists in this au but just isn't in this fic, its good tho so its worth it, no Niall - Freeform, peeing, thanks brain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoi_yuri_lover_404/pseuds/yaoi_yuri_lover_404
Summary: The four of them rarely ever had time to play together. Today is one of the rare occasions that they can. They’re on a short break during their “On The Road Again” tour. Liam and Zayn had decided to stay at Harry and Louis’ home for a few days before heading to their own house. They were going on a date later in the evening but had some plans first…This fic is kinky as fuck. Don't read this if any of the things tagged bother you at all. Also, this takes place in a dom/sub universe where the band and stuff still exist.





	Play Date

The four of them rarely ever had time to play together. Today is one of the rare occasions that they can. They’re on a short break during their “On The Road Again” tour. Liam and Zayn had decided to stay at Harry and Louis’ home for a few days before heading to their own house. They were going on a date later in the evening but had some plans first…

Harry gently strokes his sub’s hair, smiling fondly as the smaller man squirms. Zayn is sitting next to him, squeezing his thighs together. They’re both sitting in the large bathtub in the master bathroom of Harry and Louis’ house. They both naked except for a collar and a lacy thong on each of them. Louis’ collar and panties are both a pastel pink color, the collar has a little bow on it and a tag that says “Kitten”. Zayn’s collar is black with some lace around the top and bottom, the tag on his says “Baby Boy” and his panties are also black and lacy. They each have a nicely sized plug inside of them, pressing right against their prostates. 

Liam and Harry had made them drink enough to make them feel like their bladders were about to burst. Louis whimpers as he squirms. “Daddy, I need the potty.” He whimpers. “I know you do, baby.” Harry says gently. “You know you have to hold it, though.” Louis nods, his bladder throbbing. He glances at Zayn, he doesn’t seem as desperate but Louis knows he will be soon. His eyes wander down to Zayn’s crotch, licking his lips as he sees the bulge hidden underneath the lacy fabric. His eyes wander up his olive colored skin. Liam notices him staring. “Haz, I think your baby is getting pretty needy. He’s eyeing up Zayn like he’s about to pounce on him.” Liam chuckles. Louis looks away quickly, his face turning red. Zayn bites his lip, his cheeks heating up. 

“Well since Louis is so needy, how about we make things interesting?” Harry says with a smirk plastered on his face. “What do you have in mind?” Liam asks. “They can touch each other, play with each other, basically do whatever they want except for fucking. The first one to cum or piss himself has to wear a cock ring and a vibrating plug through dinner while holding a full bladder. The winner gets fucked before dinner. They also can’t take their cute little panties off while playing with each other.” Harry says, looking at the two blushing subs. “That sounds good to me.” Liam smirks. Neither of them would ever let another dom lay a hand of their babies but since they're both subs and already such close friends, Liam and Harry are okay with Zayn and Louis playing with each other.

Liam and Harry watch as Louis lays back and Zayn gets on top of him. Zayn slowly begins grinding his clothed dick against Louis’. Louis lets out a little gasp and a moan, bucking his hips up a bit. Zayn starts rutting against him faster, trying to get Louis all worked up. He can already tell that Louis is going to lose. Liam and Harry both watch lustfully. Harry paws his dick through his pants, licking his lips as he watches the two subs. Louis presses his lips against Zayn’s, sliding his tongue into his mouth. They make out messily as they grind on each other like horny teenagers. Louis moans into Zayn’s mouth. He can feel his orgasm starting to build up already. Tiny bits of pre-cum are smeared against the head of his dick and the inside of his panties. He also feels like his bladder is about to explode. He’s far too hard to be leaking, though. He needs to cum first. He slides his hands down Zayn’s back, firmly grabbing his ass. “Mm..” Zayn moans against his lips. 

Louis is so close to letting go. He tries to hold it but he can’t. After a couple more moments of grinding, cum is spilling out of him into his panties. He lets out moans and whimpers of pleasure as Zayn grinds on him through his orgasm. He breathes heavily, gasping as he feels a small stream of piss begin to trickle out of him, slowly starting to soak his panties. Zayn, Liam, and Harry all watch lustfully as Louis’ small trickle turns into a fast, thick stream of piss pouring out of his cock. “Congratulations, baby boy.” Liam smiles at Zayn. “You won.” Zayn looks up at him, grinning excitedly. “Daddy is gonna make you feel so good. You should empty your bladder first, though. Looks like you’re about to burst.” Liam mumbles. Zayn nods and pulls his cock out of his panties, he looks down at Louis, silently asking permission for what he’s about to do. Louis nods a bit. Zayn aims down and starts pissing full force against Louis’ tummy. 

Piss spatters onto Lou while Zayn lets out a groan of relief. He aims up a bit so it spatters against his chest. The feeling alone is probably enough to make Louis cum a second time. Once Zayn’s stream finally stops, he tucks himself back into his panties and steps out of the tub. Liam wraps his arms around him, hugging him tightly. “You did such a good job.” He whispers in his ear. Zayn blushes. “Thank you, Sir.” Liam picks Zayn up and carries him out of the bathroom. Harry steps into the tub and looks down at Louis. “Someone’s been a very bad boy. Cumming and pissing without permission? I think you deserve a punishment. Kneel for me.” He demands. Louis nods and quickly sits up, kneeling in front of him. 

“What’s your color? Do you feel okay?” Harry asks softly, breaking his dominant persona just to check how he’s doing. Louis nods, staring up at him. “Green and yes daddy. I feel so good.” He says shyly, blushing lightly. Harry smiles and runs his fingers through Louis’ hair. “You disappointed me, baby. Since you can’t get fucked until after dinner that means I can’t fuck you until after dinner. But you’ve got me all worked up, I can’t go out in public like this.” He motions towards the large bulge in his pants. “Take care of it.” He says sternly. Louis nods and unbuttons and unzips Harry’s pants, tugging them down a bit along with his boxers, freeing his aching cock. 

Louis slowly takes his tip into his mouth, gliding his tongue around it. Harry lets out a low groan as he does. He slowly takes more and more of his cock into his mouth, being able to only get about halfway in. He sucks and licks, running his tongue across Harry’s 10 inch length. Louis glances up at Harry, his pink lips wrapped around his cock. It’s a beautiful sight. “Such a good boy.” Harry says, tugging on Louis’ hair. After about 10 minutes of Louis sucking, Harry is about to cum. He pulls his cock out of Louis’ mouth, stroking himself a few times before spurting ropes of white cum across Louis’ beautiful face. “I think you need a shower before dinner.” Harry smirks. 

As Harry and Louis are in the bathroom, Liam and Zayn are in the guest bedroom. Zayn is bent over the bed. Liam walks over to him, pulling down his panties and running his hand over his bare ass. “Mm, you did such a good job. I bet you’re just aching to cum now, aren’t you?” Zayn nods quickly, burying his face into the bed. “You deserve a reward for being so good.” Liam mumbles as he slowly removes the plug from Zayn’s ass. “Nice and stretched out for me already, we don’t even have to wait now.” He says, slicking up his cock with some lube. He rubs some on two fingers and slides them into Zayn’s hole. Zayn shivers a bit. “It’s cold…” He mumbles against the bed. “Don’t worry, baby. You’ll be nice and warm in a sec.” Liam says, getting behind him and grabbing his hips. “Ready for me, baby?” He asks. “Please..” Zayn whimpers out.

Liam slowly slides his cock into Zayn’s tight hole, groaning. “Feels so good, always feels so good…”He mumbles, holding onto his hips. “P-please fuck me, daddy. Please!” Zayn cries out, unable to take it any longer. “Alright, love. I won’t keep you waiting any longer.” Liam begins to quickly thrust into him. “Ah, ah, ah…” Zayn moans with every thrust, his prostate getting hit every time. Liam knows his body so well. It only takes a few minutes before Zayn is on edge. He knows he can’t cum without permission. “Please, daddy. Can I please cum?” He whimpers, feeling needy. Liam smirks. “Cum for me baby, cum as many times as you want. A good boy like you deserves it.” Once Liam finishes talking, Zayn is spilling his cum onto the edge of the bed, gasping and moaning.

Zayn cums two more times before Liam does, filling Zayn’s hole with his seed. He slowly pulls out, replacing his dick with a plug to keep the cum inside. “There you go, baby. Nice and filled up.” He smiles, nipping at his neck. “T-thank you, daddy.” He says, standing up slowly. Liam leaves and returns with a wet wash cloth. Zayn sits on the bed as Liam wipes him clean. “Sleepy, daddy..” Zayn mumbles. “I know, baby but we have to go to dinner soon.” Liam says softly, hugging him. Zayn sighs and hugs back. “Okay…” Liam pulls away. “You can lay down while I get our clothes and stuff picked out, okay?” He asks. Zayn nods and lays down, yawning. 

In the bathroom, Harry is helping Louis out of the bath. His little dick has finally softened. Harry wraps a fluffy towel around Louis then wraps once around himself. They both get dried off then head into their room. Harry grabs a cock ring and a vibrating plug out of their drawer of toys. He goes and gets a tall glass full of water and brings it back to Louis. “You seem thirsty.” Harry smirks. “Drink this.” He says. Louis nods and sips the water, finishing the glass after a couple minutes while Harry decides what they’ll wear. He picks out two outfits, one for each of them. Louis reaches for his but Harry stops him. “You’re forgetting something.” Harry says, picking up the plug and cock ring. Louis whimpers. “What’s your color?” He asks. “Green.” Louis says. 

Harry has Louis sit on his lap as he puts the ring on his flaccid cock. He grabs a bottle of lube, thoroughly coating the plug. Louis bends over the bed as Harry pushes it inside of him. He turns the vibrations on a low setting. Louis whimpers, already getting hard. “If you can make it through dinner, you’ll get rewarded. If you can’t, you’ll be punished. Does that sound okay?” He asks. Louis nods. Harry kisses his cheek. “Don’t worry, I’ll be gentle and the punishment won’t be bad if you can’t wait.” Harry puts Louis’ collar back on him. He had taken it off for the bath. “Such a beautiful boy…” He mumbles. Louis blushes and hugs him tightly.  
Within the next half hour, the four men are in the car. Harry is in the driver's seat, Liam is in the passenger side seat and the two subs are sitting together in the back. “How do you feel?” Zayn asks Louis, glancing at the tight bulge in his pants. “I wanna cum so bad...I also really need to wee.” He whispers, his cheeks turning red. Zayn nods. “Sorry, mate, let’s just hope dinner doesn’t last long.” Zayn whispers back. Louis sighs and turns to face the window. 

Soon, they’re seated in the restaurant. Their waitress, a lovely young submissive, has already taken their order. Harry slides a glass of water towards Louis. “Thirsty, little one?” He asks. Louis reluctantly takes a sip of the water. The waitress brings them their food but Louis really isn’t hungry. He squirms in his seat, the vibrating plug pressing against his prostate making his desperation worse. The dinner passes fairly quickly though and before he knows it, they’re paying the bill and packing up the leftovers. He stands up gingerly and follows the others out to the car. He can’t wait to get home. He bounces his leg up and down impatiently as Harry drives them home. 

Once they arrive home, he carefully steps out of the car, wincing. He notices that Zayn is already asleep. Liam smiles fondly and scoops him up, carrying his sub inside. Louis whines. “Sir, I need to go so badly. Can we please hurry inside?” He asks, squirming. His dick is throbbing in his pants. Harry nods and leads the shorter man inside and up to their room. He instructs Louis to strip and get on the bed. Louis does as he’s told, whimpering when he sees his distended bladder. Harry strips as well, grabbing a condom and lube. He puts the condom on his already hard cock. “Lay down for me, love.” He says. Louis nods and lays on the bed. Harry gets on top of him. He turns the plug off and removes it. “Ready, baby?” He asks. Louis nods. “Please. I need you inside me.” He whines. 

Harry thrusts his dick into Louis, knowing he can handle the quick entrance. Louis lets out a gasp that soon turns into a moan. After only a couple thrusts, Louis is practically crying, begging him to let him cum as tears roll down his cheeks. He needs it. It’s been building up for so long. He’s so desperate for it. Harry nods and pulls the ring off carefully. After one hard thrust to his prostate, his spurting cum onto his own chest and tummy, moaning and gasping loudly. It’s so intense. 

Once his orgasm finishes, piss begins pouring out of him, soaking him and the bed underneath him. He cries out in relief. “Ah..” He moans. That’s when Harry loses it, cumming hard into the condom, breathing heavily as he does. Louis stream turns into a couple dribbles then it comes to a stop. Harry slowly pulls out of him, looking down at Louis who’s completely wrecked. Harry smiles fondly, picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom. After a quick bath and a change of sheets, they’re all cuddled up in their bed. They slowly doze off as they hold each other close.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this was fun to write. I finally got into a writing mood. I actually really like this fic so I hope you guys do too. It's a lot smuttier than other stuff I've wrote I think. Anyway, I don't have much to say. Tell me your opinions of it in the comments please. All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Also, guys please sign petitions and donate to help save net neutrality in america. If you don't know what it is, look it up. We have 2 weeks left to take action.


End file.
